The New Girl Extension
by nikkinicks101
Summary: No summary. Just read please. Rated for potential language.


(AN): The characters are going to be somewhat OOC, as this I my first story. I changed a few things around with the show. So just keep an eye out and feel free to ask any questions.

* * *

The New Girl

I hopped in the moving truck to get the last of my stuff. My dad, brother and I just moved to Los Angeles from New York. My dad got relocated for his business so we all had to move.

Exciting right?

Wrong.

School starts next week and I'm already dreading it. New school, new friends, (If I even make any, I was always kind of a loser while my brother, Sokka, was a typical jock )and basically a whole new life. :(

Anyways, as I was getting out of the truck, I tripped. I was waiting to feel the ground, but I never did. Instead I felt two strong arms holding me up. I looked around to see who caught me and I saw the most amazing eyes staring down at me. They were like liquid gold.

"Um… are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me up. I turned around to look at him. He was wearing dark jeans with a grey shirt and a black hoodie. He had jet black hair and fiery red scar on the left side of his face.(I wonder what happened.) And he was really cute.

"Yeah, and thank you, for catching me. I'm kind of a klutz" I stammered out awkwardly mesmerized by his eyes.

"No problem. I'm Zuko." He said smiling, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Katara. I'm new, as you could probably tell since you saw me fall out of a moving van." I laughed. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm about to be a sophomore at south high. You?"

"Freshman, but I'm in most advanced classes." Well this is going to be an interesting year, I thought. " My brother and I just moved here from New York. He is going to be a sophomore too."

"So is my sister, we're twins."

'Even more interesting', I thought. " Cool, but I should go put this away, so I'll see you later." I said as I started to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to walk with you to make sure you don't fall again? Up the stairs this time maybe?" he teased with an adorable smirk.

"Whatever," I turned around to see his smiling face and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait," he was laughing, it sounded so sexy with his deep voice. "Do you have a phone?"

I nodded. " Can I have your number?" I nodded again and we both pulled out our cell phones and gave them to each other so we could put our numbers in them.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

" Only if I'm not done unpacking. Why?" I was skeptical, no one has ever put this much interest in me since... before.

" Well, since you're new around here, I thought I could show you around a little bit before school starts." I was about to turn him down but I figured it would be useful. But the only thing stopping me from saying yes were the two completely overprotective morons that I live with A.K.A my brother and father.

"I would say yes but I highly doubt my dad would let me go off alone with someone I just met, let alone a guy, unless my brother came with us. And that would be weird." I was honestly a little disappointed I had to say no.

"Well my sister could come with us so it would be less awkward," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. I'm still not sure we will be done unpacking, but I'll call you tomorrow to let you know, okay? Bye." I walked away from him and up the front porch to my new house. I walked all the way upstairs to my room without getting stopped by my dad or idiotic brother. I walked into my room and fell on my bed thinking about what just happened. I basically just made a date on my first day here. Wow. Well I guess I better start unpacking.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.

Then I remembered what I was going to do today. I'm going out with Zuko, his sister, and my brother. This is going to be fun. Sort of. I still have to talk to my dad and brother. Yay!

Not.

I stretched and got out of bed. I walked up to my dresser happy that I finished unpacking all of my stuff last night. I decided to wear a white half shirt with a blue undershirt and some white shorts with some blue sandals. I went to the bathroom that was connected to my room and got ready. Then, I went to my brother's door to see if he was up yet. He wasn't. So I tried to wake him up. I know from years of experience that there is only one way to wake him up. "Sokka! Breakfast is ready."

He shot straight out of bed and yelled "Where? Where 's the food?

I just laughed and told him it was a false alarm. I waited until he stopped pouting and then told him about what happened yesterday and about what Zuko offered.

"Since I already know that you and dad wouldn't let me go alone he said that you could come and he would bring his sister so that it would be less awkward. So are you going to go or not."

He gave me a skeptical look but said yes. I gave him a hug and left the room so that I could eat breakfast and then call Damian and let him know that we could go.

* * *

It was 11:45 and Sokka and I were waiting for Zuko and his sister to pick us up. Zuko said that they were going to be here in fifteen minutes.

"What do you want to do until they get here oh dearest brother of mine." I said in a cheesy British accent. It's a thing that we have been doing ever since we were little. Well littler than we are now anyways.

"Oh I don't know darling sister. How about we get some food?" He said, asking suggestively

"You nimrod we just ate!" I said switching back to my normal voice, "and we are probably going to eat again when we are out."

"Yeah well I'm a growing boy. I need food and energy."

I just gave him a 'whatever' look and shook my head. No matter how much I love my brother, he is always gonna be an idiot. But he's my idiot. He would never let someone hurt me, and I would never let someone hurt him.

By the time we finished arguing Zuko and his sister were already here. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Well there is chapter one. I deleted my original one a put this one on and edited it based on some reviews. I also wrote more for this chapter. The characters are a little less OOC now so I hope you lie it. I have written a lot of the story so things should be coming a lot quicker now, especially since I just got out of school for the summer. All I have to do is type and edit. Feel free to make suggestion or corrections.


End file.
